THE LOST EPISODE OF MAX AND RUBY
'THE LOST EPISODE OF MAX AND RUBY ' I was channel surfing one day through all the TV shows, and I saw that Max and Ruby was on. However, the episode name was "Episode 0." Out of curiosity, I put it on. And for childhood sake. It had just started and finished the intro. But they kept waving, as if waiting for a reply. Then the screen went blank. A white blank. Waiting for the next move, the screen turns into snow and then the screen distorts as Max enters the room. After the screen is fixed, Ruby enters also. There is no sound. But by the body language, they are arguing about something. Not regular episode arguing. Serious arguing. Ruby rolls her eyes and leaves the room. Confused about what had just happened, I decide to keep watching. The screen yet again proceeds to go blank and a new scene starts. An earlier one to the one that had just happened. A very early one. Perhaps a few years ago? Max looks very small. But he’s holding a knife. Covered in blood. As the screen is distorting and stretching again, you can still see Max walking across the kitchen with the bloody knife, with the blood dripping. And that’s the only sound that is coming out. "Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip." Then I saw another bunny enter the room. With a horrific face. The face had black stone cold eyes, almost no nose, and a mouth that stretched from ear to ear. Max goes and stabs the bunny several times in the chest. It falls to the ground, the body limp. The sound was so realistic, it sounded like this actually happened. On edge, I go to change the channel, but it doesn’t change. I am stuck on this channel. So when I go to unplug the TV, the TV stays on. So I keep watching. All Max says is happy birthday from Mommy and Daddy and me, Richie. That’s my name. My eyes glued to the screen, a new scene starts where Max is in Ruby’s room. Ruby not tolerating this, she slaps him. Hard. A scratch appears on his face and a small line of blood follows. Max leaves the room, crying. And all it shows is Ruby sitting in her room. Staring into the mirror. But when I looked at the mirror she was looking into, there was no face. At all. Just two bunny ears. Soon Max comes back up the stairs with a knife in his hand again. He stabs Ruby, 7 times in the chest, and then goes to her face. He is slowly cutting around her face, and then it came off. Blood all over the floor, the layer of skin came off leaving only the layer of muscle on Ruby’s face. Then Max puts on her newly cut off face getting blood all over his blue overalls. Max then cuts Ruby up into little bite-sized pieces, and it shows every part. The "chomp, chomp, chomp" of every part of her being cut off was grotesque. I vomited on the floor and had to clean it up. When I came back, Max was boiling her parts and getting ready to eat them. All with her face on. The screen goes back to snow and then it showed Max taking the face off his face, and biting it like a sandwich. It looked like he was enjoying the taste. Then the screen went grey and Max said, “Sweet dreams,” and it had the long beeping technical difficulties screen. It was over. Two weeks later, Richie hung himself in his room, and so did 200 others who had seen the show on that day. They were all haunted by disgusting and nasty dreams. Each one getting worse and worse, till none of them could take it anymore. No one knows how or why this had happened. All we know is that it did Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Lost episudes Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki